Djinn
Abigail Renee Boneheart '(Born 26 January 1991), better known as Djinn, is currently the General Manager of OBW's Storm brand, and an active member of it's board of directors. Djinn was a professional wrestler before taking the aforementioned management position in the company, and wrestled as an OBW Vixen for approximately one month. 'Professional Wrestling Career Djinn has been known to have competed in several smaller companies before her wrestling talent was recognised by OBW. She has even told a story of being betrayed by her tag partner in one of those companies, and having her neck broken. Djinn came back from that injury and was believed to have been mentally unwell afterwards, as admitted by a former employer. She refused to speak to anyone, except an interpreter she hired specifically for the purpose of communication. Djinn joined OBW in late August 2012 and was an OBW Vixen, who are under the management of Ava Nichole. At this time, Djinn still used her interpreter, who got in a lot of arguments with the Superstars and Vixens of OBW. Djinn was always more liked than her interpreter, despite never saying a word. She was especially close with OBW Vixen, Velvet . After some attacks happened on some of the OBW Vixens, it was revealed that Djinn, Velvet and three other Vixens were behind the attacks. They called themselves Vixens 2.0. 'Vixens 2.0' Vixens 2.0 was the team of Djinn, Velvet , Norelle Stevens , Amy Rose and Pamela Cyr . Their goal, as the new Vixens in OBW, was to wipe out the old "has-beens" to make way for their careers to blossom. Djinn and Pamela are noted to have never gotten along, and constantly got into arguments. After Vixens 2.0 revealed themselves as being behind the brutal attacks, Ava Nichole decided to face them at Violent Voting 2012 in a 5-on-5 elimination tag match. On Ava's team, besides herself, was Layla Lace , Kitten , Feisty Flawless and Kaystar. The stipulations were that if Vixens 2.0 lost, they would be fired from OBW on a permanent basis, and if they won, each member of Vixens 2.0 would gain a title shot at one of the various titles of the Vixens division. By this time, Djinn had revealed herself as the new General Manager of Storm, and fired her interpreter, beginning a relationship with OBW Legend, Ice and finally speaking for herself. Djinn eliminated both Ava Nichole and Kaystar, with the help of Pamela Cyr and Velvet. She was, however, shocked to have been hit by Ava Nichole with an Ice Cold, the finishing maneuver of her partner at the time, and OBW Legend, Ice. Djinn eliminated Ava Nichole via pinfall, and Kaystar with her finishing submission move, the Hades Lock. Both with the help of her teammates. Djinn was eliminated via pinfall by Kitten, due to an accidental kick to the head from her own teammate, Pamela Cyr. Djinn continues to believe that this was an intentional betrayal, but nobody in OBW has agreed with said accusations. Vixens 2.0 won the match, and disbanded almost immediately afterwards. Djinn gave up her title shot, due to now being in a management position, and having no use for it. Djinn also holds a long-standing grudge against Ava Nichole since the match. 'In Wrestling' Statistics Names: Djinn, The Djinn Height: 5'5 Weight: 127lbs Hometown: Cameron, North Carolina Billed From: Palm Beach, Florida. Debut: August 1, 2012 Finishing Maneuvers Brimstone Buster - Gutrench Flip into Gutbuster. Hades Lock - A Standing Dragon Sleeper, with a Body-Scissors. Signature Maneuvers Big Boot Snapmare Bicycle Kick Brainbuster Superplex Managers - Wrestlers Managed Ice Accomplishments Winning the 5-on-5 Eliminatoin Tag Match at VV 2012 Voted Next Big Vixen in August 2012 Becoming Storm General Manager Category:Board Category:Heel